


Restraint

by onehitwonder



Series: Spontaneity and Deliberation [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, Versatile! Nico, Versatile! Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehitwonder/pseuds/onehitwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to 'Going with the Flow') Nico and Percy decide to experiment with their sex life by tying Percy to their bedposts and letting Nico have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all the characters in this universe are not mine. I am merely using Rick Riordan's characters to fulfill the fantasies and ideas in my mind.
> 
> Author's notes: This is my second PJO fic. This became much longer than I originally planned it to be but I'm quite happy with I've managed to do with this one. I don't think it's as punchy and tight as my previous work but I think it should be quite enjoyable nonetheless. Would be grateful it if you guys could give comments.
> 
> As usual, I'm my own beta so if you find any glaring grammar or spelling errors, I apologize for them in advance.

They’d never done anything like this before.

Not that it matters really. Once Nico gets an idea in his head, he’d see it through. Even if Percy tried (not that he wanted to), he wouldn’t be able to stop Nico. Well, maybe he could (if he really wanted to).

And so, there he was, naked on the bed and tied to bed posts with cloth rope around his wrists.

He tests his restraints. They were tight, but breakable. That gives him some comfort. He mentally chides himself for agreeing to this weird ‘experiment’ but goes along with it anyway. The last time they did, the sex was amazing.

Percy takes a deep breath as the chilly night air nips at his skin. With a slight shiver in his voice (and a hint of impatience), he asks, “Are we doing this or are you just going to stand there?”

Nico stands by the foot of the bed, his white button-down shirt hanging loosely against his lean frame. The shirt was mostly unbuttoned, exposing much of Nico’s pale olive skin. He had already rid himself of his slacks, but had kept his underwear on, knowing that Percy liked to ogle at his cloth-covered behind.

Percy’s voice had startled him from his reverie. He had been admiring Percy’s defined body. Unarguably, from his vantage point, Percy was a sight to behold. His lean muscles strained slightly against the restraints. His fairly-developed chest and six-pack, fully exposed to Nico’s lust-filled eyes. And his cock, still limp, hung thickly against his thigh.

Tonight, Percy was Nico’s to play with.

“Patience, Perce. Good things come to those who wait,” responds Nico, a devilish idea suddenly forming in his mind. He gives Percy’s bare body a last look before rummaging through his bag of toys and pulling out a black cock ring and some lube.

Nico climbs onto the bed and forces Percy’s legs apart, giving him full access to Percy’s cock and balls. Nico quickly lathers his hands with lube, lubing up the silicon cock ring in one hand and fondling Percy’s balls with the other.

Percy hisses at the surprising sensation of the lube against his skin. It was warm and prickling, not unlike the tingling sensation of Bengay on your skin. The sensation trickles up his spine and Percy shudders involuntarily, “A-ah… N-Nico, w-what is this?”

Nico smirks at the boy beneath him. “Warming lube,” he replies nonchalantly as he gingerly takes Percy’s testicles and fits them through the tight ring one-by-one, “Thought it would heat things up.”

Nico then rolls both balls in his hand, applying yet another generous coating of the lube on Percy’s testicles before moving on to his shaft. Nico grabs Percy’s still semi-flaccid cock, angles it downward, and squeezes it through the cock ring. He then pushes the ring down until it bottoms out and is firmly placed at the bottom of Percy’s shaft.

He pulls at the ring, checking for the fit. “Not too tight, I hope.”

A weird feeling fills Percy. The lube was making his balls tingle. The ring, tight against his genitals, but not overly unpleasant.

“It’s alright… N-” Percy stops mid-sentence as Nico suddenly grabs his length, slathering a liberal amount of lube against his shaft.

“F-fuck…” Percy groans loudly. The warming lube slowly worked its magic along his shaft, sending intense sensations down his body. The lube makes his member more sensitive to Nico’s rough ministrations, which Nico exploits with several well-timed flicks of his wrists.

He feels himself grow hard, harder than he has ever been. His cock feels slightly more pronounced that it normally is. His dick, now fully engorged, throbs rapidly under Nico’s fingers.

Nico pauses for a moment to admire his handiwork. He holds Percy’s length in his hand and squeezes it gently. _It does seem harder and bigger. Not that it needed to be._ He smiles to himself at the thought.

“Feeling good, Perce?” asks Nico as he continued jerking him off, adding fresh lube to both Percy’s shaft and balls ever so often to make sure that the warm buzz remained. Feeling devious, Nico slows down his strokes, clenching his fist tightly as his fist grazed against the sensitive crown of Percy’s length on the down stroke. Nico redoubles his effort around tip, making sure to pay special attention to crown of Percy’s penis.

Percy hisses in pleasure. His sensitized erection tingling hotly against Nico’s lubed hands. His whole body was flushed, not used to the breadth of sensations that Nico was making him feel. His back arches against the bed involuntarily as his hips thrust forwards into Nico’s hands. His face scrunches in pleasure as Nico fingers deftly played with his shaft.

Nico speeds up his actions, taking Percy very close to the edge, reducing him to a squirming mass of flesh. And just like that, just as Percy was about to reach release, Nico stops and stands up from the bed.

Percy’s prick jumps upward at the sudden freedom, swinging slightly back and forth as it struggled to keep upright. Percy was now painfully hard and with the cock ring on, the blood stayed pooled around his groin.  

Percy huffs, breath short and ragged. His green eyes flare up. “The fuck, Nico? Why did you stop?”

“My hands were getting tired.” Nico cricks his fingers. “Can’t be the only one doing the work.”

Percy gives him an exasperated look, “Well, you’re the one who wanted to tie my hands here…”

“Ah ah ah...” chided Nico, wagging his finger disapprovingly. “Don’t you want to come, Perce? I can always leaving you hanging.”

“Fuck you,” shouts Percy as he thrusts his hips into the air, looking for any sort of friction or sensation. His cock was harder than ever, cum copiously leaking from the tip. “Let me fucking come.”

Nico grabs him by the chin, forcing Percy to look him in the eyes. “Fuck me? Well, that could happen. But I think I’ll be fucking you first. Wouldn’t you like that? Me in you, fucking your brains out?”

“N-ngh,” grunts Percy, his head light and heady, “Please…”

“Please, what?” repeats Nico, enjoying the moment, “You need to tell me what you want.”

“Shit, Nico. Just fucking let me come,” Percy murmurs angrily, his teeth gnashing against each other, “If you’re fucking me, just get on with it.”

Percy wasn’t a patient person. Nico knew that. If he really wanted to, Percy could easily break free from his cloth restraints and force his way with Nico. But Nico also knew that Percy was a proud person.

“That’s not good, Perce. I need to know what I’m getting out of this. What do *I* get if I let you come?” teased Nico, “You’re being selfish here, Perce. Only thinking about yourself? Thought you were better than that, hero…”

A chain of curses come out of Percy’s mouth. Percy considered breaking free but decided against it, he was much too prideful for that. “Fine. Stop twisting my arm. What do you want, my liege?”

Nico could hear the sarcasm in Percy’s voice but ignores it, Percy had given in. That was good enough for him. He lets go of Percy’s face and grabs a couple of toys from his bag. He throws them between Percy’s legs but just outside his purview.

Nico finally undresses himself, dropping his clothes on the floor as he walked leisurely towards the bed. He sits on Percy’s chest, preventing him for arching his hips upwards. He leans down and captures Percy’s lips, “Make me come twice and then, and only then, will I let you come.”

It was an unreasonable request, Nico knew that. But with Percy’s weakened state, Nico hoped that Percy would just play along. Percy glares at him but does not reject the idea. He didn’t want to give him but he knew he had no other choice. He bites his lip in frustration.

Seeing Percy’s resolve finally faltering, Nico scoots back, rubbing his backside against Percy’s engorged length, making sure that Percy’s hard dick ran along the crack of his ass.

“You’ll get this later as a reward if you do what I want,” teased Nico, grinding his backside against Percy’s thick cock.

Percy whimpers, his length heavy and throbbing against Nico’s ass. The sensation of Nico’s skin against him and the idea of being able to ravish him later that night finally breaks Percy’s resolve. He finally relents, “Tell me what to do.”

Nico grins. _This is going to be amazing._

Nico lifts himself up and positions his stiffened prick against Percy’s cheeks. He takes his shaft in his hands and slaps it playfully against Percy’s face, leaving behind streaks of cum.

“Suck me,” commands Nico, placing his cock just outside of Percy’s lips, “Make me come, Perce.”

Percy’s tongue comes out to lick at the tip, lapping up Nico’s escaped essence. He tries to take Nico’s cock into his mouth but finds himself constrained. Unable to move his head much, Percy only manages to get the tip into his lips. Not one to easily back down, he continues anyways, sucking Nico at the tip and swirling his tongue by the slit, tasting whatever precum he could coax out of him. Nico moans appreciatively.

After a few more licks and swirls, Nico becomes impatient. He takes his shaft and slowly lowers it down Percy’s throat.

Percy struggles initially. He might be bigger than Nico but Nico’s cock was impressive by anyone’s standards. Also, the angle they were in didn’t help make it easier. Nevertheless, he manages to takes Nico in fully, letting him bottom out until his pubes scratched lightly against Percy’s face. Nico begins a steady rhythm, enjoying the wet, warmth of being inside of Percy’s mouth.

Percy is careful with his teeth and starts sucking, using his tongue to playfully lick around Nico’s glans as he actively searches for Nico’s erogenous zones. Feeding off Nico’s whimpers and pitchy cries, Percy continues his assault, mixing up the suction and tongue play while focusing on the areas that elicited the most out of his expressive lover.

Feeling close, Nico grabs Percy’s head and starts thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth. Percy gags at the abrupt change of pace but quickly recovers, relaxing his throat to let Nico fuck his mouth with abandon. Nico feels himself get close and speeds up his thrusts.

“I’m going to come, Perce. Can I come in your mouth?” asks a panting Nico.

Percy nods, unable to speak with a dick down his throat. He intensifies his efforts, coaxing Nico to completion. And he does, letting out a long moan as he comes violently into Percy’s mouth. Percy manages to swallow it all, generally liking the salty-sweet taste of Nico’s cum.

“Great job, Perce. That’s one down, one more to go.” Nico pants, his breathing heavy and shaky as he recovered from his first orgasm of the night. Nico kisses him, tasting himself on Percy’s lips.

“Is that all you’ve got, Di Angelo?” taunts Percy, “Bet I made you see stars with that one.”

Egged on, Nico looks behind him and is happy to see that Percy was still hard, the cock ring doing its job well. He grabs Percy’s erection and jerks it a bit.

“Not even close, Perce. Not even close.” taunts Nico, bending down to take the tip of Percy’s prick into his mouth. Nico swirls his tongue around the tip, making sure to pay special attention to the slit. He was going to make Percy regret saying that.

Percy whimpers quietly as Nico took him back to the throes of pleasure. It takes him a lot of willpower to stop himself from moaning lasciviously. He’s been hard for so long, his cum pooling in his testicles and straining to come out. He definitely had blue balls by now and it was beginning to be painful. But he’d held out for so long already. He might have let Nico win the battle, but he was not about to let him win the war.

After a couple more particularly agonizing minutes, Nico finally lets up, allowing Percy’s dick to slip out of his mouth with a soft pop. He gives it a few last licks and takes it into his mouth one last time. He lightly grazes it with his teeth as it exits, earning him choked whines from Percy. As a final gift, Nico reapplies warming lube on Percy’s already over-sensitized shaft, causing Percy to shout a chain of curses death threats against the young Italian.

Ignoring him, Nico moves down his body and situates himself between Percy’s legs. Nico lifts them up his shoulders, exposing Percy’s quivering hole. “Since your mouth got one of my loads, this other one should have the other one, no?”

Nico leans down and laps Percy’s hole with his tongue. His tongue teases the edges, licking along the curves without actually entering the orifice. Satisfied with his work, Nico lubes his fingers and start to probe, his fingers pressing gently against the resisting hole.

“Do you want this, Perce?” Nico teases, his fingers slowly breaking through the initial resistance, “Do you want to be fucked? Filled to the brim and stroked from the insides with a hard, warm length? Do you want to feel me in you, claiming you, owning you?”

 “Fuck.” Percy squirms, his arousal at its peak after hearing Nico talk dirty to him, “Nico. Just-”

Nico decides to cut Percy off and roughly shoves his finger into him, garnering a loud grunt from the normally controlled Percy. He quickly adds a second finger and makes scissoring movements, loosening the tight opening. Nico searches for the spot in him that would make him squirm. He probes and pokes, curling his fingers upwards to pinpoint that elusive spot.

He knows that he has found it when he hears Percy moan. Percy’s entire body shudders, sending vibrations down Nico’s fingers. Nico looks up to admire his handiwork.

A small stream of cum oozes out of Percy’s cock but remains hard and erect. Percy strains against his restraints; eyes closed and mouth agape. His body is covered with a light sheen of sweat. His heart beat widely, his chest heaving up and down in short bursts as his body processed all that had happened to him.

Seeing all of this, Nico feels himself get hard again. He was almost ready for the next part.

He adds one more finger, stretching Percy out further in preparation for his own length. He finger fucks him gently, purposely avoiding the spot inside of him that would make him see stars. He would press on it gently (making Percy expect the contact) but pull out anyways (leaving Percy unfilled and craving for more). And just when Percy least expects it, he attacks, relentlessly. He hits the spot repeatedly and continuously, pushing Percy further and further down the edge of release.

Nico forces himself to stop playing and indulge himself finally. He lubes up his length and slowly enters Percy, taking time to savor the warm tightness that was enveloping him. He pushes himself in, inch by inch, taking his time to enjoy the contortions of Percy’s face as he went deeper and deeper into Percy’s depths.

Sooner than expected, he bottoms out. Cock fully embedded in Percy’s chute, and his balls kissing Percy’s firm and bouncy butt cheeks. He stays there for but a while, giving Percy little to no time to get used to the sensation of being filled. He fucks him with abandon.

He starts with long, hard strokes, slamming his hips forward and burying himself deep into Percy before slowly pulling himself out only to slam back in again. Percy’s own length bounces with each thrust, his body moving at the same rhythm of Nico’s fucking.

Nico varies his angles, aiming to hit a different spot with each reentry. He finds the spot again and attacks it, making Percy’s dick leak more and more of his special fluids. Midway, he changes tact and teases Percy by shallowly fucking him, pushing only the tip of his cock in before pulling out and doing it over and over again.

This drives Percy nuts. The unexpected shift from full sensation to teasing, shallow fucks playing tricks in his mind. Nico has to run his hands against Percy’s taut stomach to urge him to relax. “Am almost there, Perce. Almost there.”

Percy groans as Nico bottoms out inside of him again. This time, however, Nico doesn’t go slow and rapidly ruts into him. Nico speeds up his thrusts, purposely avoiding Percy’s sweet spot. Percy wasn’t supposed to come until he did.

“Nico...” whimpered Percy as Nico continued his ferocious fucking.

Nico lasts long, much longer than he expects. But, eventually, he finds himself close to completion. With a couple more thrusts, Nico comes for the second time that night. It wasn’t as intense as his first but was infinitely more satisfying.

He fucks him a couple more times, fucking his cum back into Percy’s hole and generally enjoying the feeling of Percy’s tightness against his overly sensitized and freshly re-lubed-up prick.

He pushes in one last time and holds his position, letting himself get flaccid while fully embedded in Percy’s body. He feels his cum slowly seep out of Percy’s hole, and soon after, his cock slips out with a pop, slick and covered with his own cum.

Satisfied, Nico leans forward and gives Percy a kiss on the cheek.

He looks down and finds Percy’s cock slightly deflated and limp. He finally pities him and takes advantage of the moment to slowly ease Percy out of the cock ring. Percy groans weakly, energy drained and balls still painfully full of cum.

Nico slowly massages his dick back to life, lightly stroking it and encouraging blood to fill it one last time. Nico is gentle this time, with strong, steady strokes, that helped calm Percy’s tensed frame.

Reinvigorated, Percy begins to moan loudly and strains against his ropes anew. His breathing hitches and his toes curl tightly as his body is yet again tormented by the sweet hum of pleasure.

“Please. Please,” croaks a hoarse Percy, “Let me-“

Percy groans loudly midway in his speech as Nico scrapes his fingernails against Percy’s sensitive glans. Percy closes his eyes, but this only makes it worse, heightening the feelings he was having around his groin.

Seeing Percy writhing in pleasure, Nico considers fucking him again but decides against it. As much as he liked being inside Percy, he loved Percy inside him. But he knew that Percy was close. If he wanted to do this, he had to act soon.

He finally unties Percy’s wrists and lays down on him, grinding his already reawakened dick against Percy’s recently freed one. He whispers softly into Percy’s ear, “Still have the energy, lover boy?”

Nico sits up and rubs his ass against Percy’s cock, “Want to be in me, Perce? Fuck me and finally release that load of yours?” He grabs Percy’s balls, “Or are you too sore and tired?”

Hearing this, Percy snaps. “You’re fucked now, Di Angelo.”

With new-found strength, he throws Nico face down on the bed and grabs him roughly by the ass. He spanks him hard but playfully. His hands come down against Nico’s ass cheeks with loud slaps, marking Nico with bright red handprints.

Nico mewls in pain and pleasure, his butt stinging from Percy’s assault. He suddenly feels Percy’s fingers against his ass, prying them open to reveal his pucker.

Percy’s tongue is soon in his ass. The tongue dives and plunges insistently and erratically, sending electric sensations down his spine. His hole quivers at the intrusion, the sudden flicks and jabs of Percy’s tongue and overall wetness of it all merging together to elevate his level of pleasure.

Not much later, he feels Percy’s cock line up behind him, hot and heavy as it throbbed against his ass. Percy plunges quickly with little to no preparation and begins moving, not caring whether Nico is used to it already or not. He fucks passionately, fast and unbelievably precise. He hits Nico’s prostate consistently, and not just grazes it, he pounds it, bringing Nico to close to the edge for the third time that night.

Nico is surprised by how hard he was and how quickly Percy had managed to take him there. He starts to feel the knot in his stomach as Percy’s thick cock tears into him with a particularly hard thrust.

He shifts himself slightly, propping himself a bit to be able to reach down and grab his own cock. He begins to jerk himself in tune with Percy’s thrusts, causing him to clamp down more tightly on Percy’s dick.

Percy crescendos. His thrusts speed up and become slightly less precise. Nico knows he is about to come. And finally, with one final thrust, Percy comes into him, flooding him with a night’s worth of pent-up, stored cum. Percy’s face contorts in pleasure and mouths a silent scream as he finally gets release.

Feeling the warm gush swell inside of him also pushes Nico over the edge. He jerks himself and comes for the third time that night with Percy still inside him. His ass squeezes Percy’s dick, milking him out of his cum.

Percy finally pulls out of him and rolls to the side. His breath slows as the pleasure slowly ebbs from his body. His cock and balls felt better after the release but still throbbed painfully after the stress they’ve been put through that night.

Nico wasn’t much better. Nico felt sore, his ass thoroughly fucked and leaking with cum. His dick felt a bit raw having come three times that night but it was worth it. He hoped Percy thought the same.

“That was amazing, Perce! See what a little patience would get you?” Nico edged closer to Percy and snuggled next to him, “Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Percy gave him a sated smile. His voice was hoarse and low.

“It was great, Nico. You really tired me out tonight. You were such a douche though…” He clears his throat. “Just remember Nico, turnabout is fair play. You’re mine next time. Hope you’re ready for me.”

Percy grins evilly, a plan already forming in his head. “If you thought that was the best I could do, you have a lot coming to you.”

Nico shudders inwardly. Percy can be insatiable if given the chance.

Excited but anxious, Nico smiles back at him, “Bring it on!”

**[ The end ]**


End file.
